Naruto : Etsukon Fanfic
by AugustLover
Summary: A Boy meeting a Girl.


"Let me Fix you" Etsuko said

I am hovering over her perfect body as I stare into her lips, her nose is scrunched up, her lips slightly parted, her cheeks red. "Fix me how? I am unfixable." I mutter and I can feel her soft fingers running up my arm, towards the back of my neck. "I'll find a way believe me, can I ask you a question? You have a little tattoo on your hip, what's that about?"

"Oh, it's a bird with a letter and that bird was always lost in the world until the day she came along," Etsuko's fingers stop painting patterns on my neck. "She?" Etsuko tries to move away to give me some space when she notices the change inside my eyes but I push her down again. "My first love, she has the cage tattoo on her leg, we got drunk one night and we made this tattoo, the story behind it was special so we decided that it was the right kind of tattoo for us. Our first love, that's Shizuka for me, represents a cage, you're always stuck in there, there is no way out cuz love makes you blind. She teaches you how to love, how to be better but the thing that hurts the most is that she shows you what a broken heart is. So when you're old enough to see how this love is only making you suffer and blind you open the doors of the cage and fly away with the love letter. Letter for the love of your life, she will know what to do with it. But if you're lucky, if you're really lucky, the love of your life will make you forget about the cage you were stuck in." Etsuko is watching me closely, it seems like she took every single word that I've said pretty seriously. 3

"So Shizuka? That's the girl who hurt you?" She asks quietly and carefully, waiting for me to come back to her with an answer. I close my eyes for a second and feel something so soft, so sweet, so good touching my cheeks, my nose, even my eyes and then my lips. "God I love the taste of you," I whisper quietly and she giggles beneath me, her body shaking and touching mine in inappropriate ways. I moan in pleasure as she starts kissing my neck gently, leaving open mouthed kisses all over it.

"Shizuka was my first everything, first love, first kiss, I was so crazy about her that I took her home, she met my family, I wanted to be with her forever, when we started dating I didn't see anyone else, it was always just her. And then she comes one day and tells me that we need a little break from eachother, but a few hours ago she told me that she loved me. So I went out, got drunk and slept with a girl. I told her about it and she disappeared on me, like one day she was there telling me that we were going to be fine and the next I woke up in an empty bed with nothing, not even a single note..." I have to stop thinking about her before I drive myself crazy.

"Reikon I think she wasn't the one who broke your heart, I think you were," Etsuko says quietly and I couldn't agree more, but the thing she doesn't know is that we were together for a few months after that, she left with my baby, she left when she got pregnant and I haven't heard from her until now. It hurt so badly, I could get over the fact that she didn't wanted to be with me anymore, but taking away my baby that's something I can't forgive or forget. I've missed 5 years of her life, I've missed her first words, first steps, her first day in kindergarten, her first picture she painted with her fingertips, I've missed so many things already. 1

"Stop thinking about her, let me take your mind off of her for a night," her tongue moves along my jawline, she bites my ear gently and places a sweet kiss on my cheek. Her hands take off my shirt, I notice that she is only in her matching red underwear. "When did this happen?" I ask her smiling and she puts her hands on my chest lovingly and massages my breasts in her own rhythm. "When you were too busy being mad at me," she whispers seductively and I get on my knees, put my hands on her thighs and pull her into me harshly.

"Me? You were the one who locked the door. It's better that way though, cuz I would fuck you to the moon and back if you left them open." I hear her giggle at my silly joke, she pouts and says "I would still like to go to the moon though."

"Then I will take you there, but if you're going to be sore tomorrow blame yourself." Her hands grip on my neck and pull me down on top of her, her back arches as my member touches her through the underwear. I let my finger slide up and down above her wet panties and she takes a deep breath but never lets it out, "breathe woman." I say laughing and she slaps me harshly and pulls my hand towards her throbbing center again.

"You're scared of being in love."

"How do you know?"

"You keep trying to stay away from me."

I push the panties on the side as my finger slides up and down, "oh God," she moans, "God is not going to help you right now Lolo, I am taking you to the moon remember?" Before she even gets the chance to nod I push one finger inside. She gasps loudly and slaps me, "you should have said something," I don't let her speak anymore as I slide another one in and smash my lips on hers.

I move in a perfect rhythm as my free hand takes her bra off, our lips never parting, it get's kind of hard to breathe eventually, but while I am giving her the time to catch her breath I am leaving open mouthed kisses on her shoulders and neck. I put my tongue on her nipple and lick it softly, moving in circles as I am watching her chest moving up and down, she is breathing heavily and I am loving every second of it. I lick the other nipple as well making her moan my name so sweetly, my free hand finds a way towards her hard nipple and my fingers flick it gently, while I am inside her moving perfectly.

I stop doing everything I was doing for a second as my eyes scan the room for something, I hear Etsuko giggling and as I look down she is holding the condom 'for her' in her hands, I try to grab it but she slaps my hand. She moves to her knees with condom between her teeth and unzips my jeans, I pull them off immediately as she opens the condom for me.

I am still in my underwear when she does something completely unexpectedly, she pushes her hand inside my boxers and grabs onto me firmly. She pulls them off with the other hand but not completely. Her hand moves slowly up and down, I don't freaking know who is taking who to the moon tonight, this feels so good. I never want her to touch anyone else like this again.

"Oh Reikon, you like that, huh?" Etsuko asks me seductively, her lips wearing a proud smile as she rubs me softly. I couldn't stop myself from moaning her name, it felt so good as it rolled from my tongue, Etsuko.

"Tell me how much you like it," she demands as she squeezes me softly. Her hand on me feels better than anything in the world, her fingers long enough to hug me completely.

"Tell me," she demands again and squeezes me a bit rougher than the first time. "I-I love it!" I scream in pleasure.

"I know you do, baby. I know you do. And guess what? I love it, too. You're so hard already." I can feel her hand going up and down slowly in her own rhythm.

"You're not so bossy and strong when I do that huh?" She says as she takes me in, her lips embracing me perfectly, she kisses the top of me softly and moves her hand and tongue at the same time. "Please," I am not the one who begs but tonight, tonight I will do that for her.

"Please what?" She asks taking control over me, I almost answer when her lips do the magic again. For a moment I am lost, for a moment my hand is trapped inside her hair pushing her down a bit, but when that moment passes I grab her hands roughly and push her onto the bed. Her lips form a devilish smile as she moves the condom in the air, showing me that she still has control over me.

Slowly she moves to her knees again and without a warning she puts the condom on, teasing me in the process. After she is done she turns around, pushes herself into me and moves in circles, her butt touching me in all of the right places. I push her forward and push myself into her, she is so tight but I am loving it, I love it how her butt cheeks look as I grab them in my hands, I love it how her body moves perfectly with me.

I am pushing hard and deep, her breathing has changed completely. Without a warning I turn her around and thrust into her again, her walls hugging me so perfectly. I move as fast as I can, my hands on her butt pulling her into me harshly. My cock gently sliding in and out of her as I am searching for all of her secret buttons, that will make her night perfect. She deserves it after all I've put her through.

I pull myself out of her with a nice thought dancing in my mind, she wanted to go to the moon, well let me take you there baby. I lick her hard nipples, my tongue traveling down her belly towards her throbbing center, I can feel her eyes on me as I make my way down.

My tongue is flicking her clit as I slowly push two fingers into her tight opening I can feel her wetness and warmth and it makes me so crazy for her. My fingers find her clit immediately and I pinch it lightly sending electricity through her as I slowly work my fingers in and out in a painfully slow rhythm.

I feel her wetness coating on my fingers and hearing her moan in pleasure is making me so weak, it's hard to watch her like this when all I want to do is be inside her. Our souls connected, our bodies dancing in our own little fairytale of pleasure.

I spread her legs a bit wider getting harder than I was before when I see her like that, completely naked in front of me, not ashamed of her body as she was the first time we did this. It makes me feel so good when I realize that I am the reason she is so confident about her curves in this exact moment, I kiss her thighs gently as I keep moving my fingers inside her. I start guiding my fingers across her hard clit, catching some of her wetness so I can feel it slide perfectly under my fingers, God I have never seen something like this before. It feels like my hands, my cock, my lips everything is made for her, to give her pleasure.

I feel her pussy tighten around my fingers, I pick up the pace on her clit. I pause for a second to see her reaction, but I push my fingers inside immediately missing the feeling already. My other hand is placed on her breast, my fingers running across her aching red nipples.

When I can feel her getting closer to her climax I pull my fingers out, they are covered with her juices and I bring them to my mouth so I can suck the wetness from them before I push them back inside her. I smile to myself as I rub her clit a bit harder and pump my fingers faster into her, she is moving heavenly on the bed but I am pushing her down on it gently, curling my fingers to hit her inner trigger.

She moans loudly and I hear myself saying, "fuck you're gorgeous", she bucks her hips up, searching for release but I don't give her the satisfaction. I pull my fingers out and move to hover over her. I am gently touching her as my eyes search for hers, they are closed tightly as she is holding onto the sheets. I kiss her, my tongue slipping inside her immediately as she tastes herself on it.

She moans at the feeling and I push myself inside her wet pussy again, her legs are wrapped around me instanly, her teeth biting my shoulder, my lips attached to her neck, biting her there leaving hickeys all over the place. I can feel her fingers in my hair and on my back holding me as close as she can, she starts moving with me and we both moan as our lips collide in a hungry kiss.

"Fuck, this feels so good," she says between kisses. "Are we there yet?" I ask her and it takes a second for her to figure out what I am talking about but she recovers quickly, "baby I've been on the moon from the beginning." I moan her name when she moves her ass in circles, "fuck," I whisper in her ear as we move together fastly again.

"I'm so close," she whispers as she scratches my back repeatedly. I can feel how tight she is getting, but I can't stop moving now. I push as hard and fast as I can and she screams when she comes down from the hight. I am close behind, moving inside her for a little while to help us get back to the normal state. Our lips are connected in a perfect kiss as I move inside her sweetly.

"I can easily tell you that moon is beautiful," Etsuko whispers as I feel her relax again, I am still moving inside her slowly my lips form a smile at her words and after a few more minutes I pull out.

It looks like she could handle more so I whisper something gently in her ear, "maybe I can take you to Mars now?" She giggles and gasps as I take her hand and put it on my hard member again. "You're hard again," she says in her low raspy voice that makes me feel all dizzy inside.

"Baby, you don't know how hard it has been trying to control myself from not breaking the doors and making you feel good. I've been waiting for this since the minute you yelled at me back there. Of course I'd get hard for you again." Her hand slowly moves up and down again as I am laying behind her quietly, I want to see what she is going to do now.

To my disappointment she stands from the bed and moves towards the desk near the door, "come here," she says in her seductive tone and she doesn't have to tell me twice. She pulls me behind her and my arms hug her belly, my face is pressed to her neck as I leave open mouthed kisses there. I can see her bending down over the table, her lovely ass in the air. I slap her gently and she moans in pleasure, my hands grab her butt cheeks roughly and I kiss her spine from the bottom to the top.

As I slap her again I make sure to push my finger inside her in the process, "who is in charge now?" I whisper quietly as I push myself inside her roughly, her hands holding onto the edges of the desk as I thrust myself into her fastly. I can feel how tight she is, how good it feels to do this, to see her like this and then I see it, I see Luke in my head and I grab her hips harshly and push her onto me. "You're fucking mine," I groan loudly when I feel myself shattering from the pleasure.

"Say it, say it you're mine Etsuko," I squeeze her cheeks in my hands as I thrust inside her repeatedly.

"Say it," I groan desperately again, we are both sweating like crazy, our bodies moving together so perfectly, my fingers start exploring her back gently. I put my hands on her hips and pull her into me harshly again, that's when I hear her, "yours, I am all yours." That's it, that's my girl. I feel myself getting weak, we are both close to our climax, but she is faster than me this time. 1

"Did you come?" She asks.

"Not yet. But it's fine." I tell her but she starts moving her hips again, moving them in circles, I can feel myself falling apart as I groan loudly. "That's it baby, let it go," she says and I do just that, I let go inside her.

I have no idea how we get to the bed, all I know is that she is laying on my chest as I am caressing her back gently. "I am thirsty, I'll be right back ok? Do you want some water too?" She asks me as she moves towards the door, well she does have a lot of energy, more than I do clearly. I shake my head in response but she gives me a smile in return.

I am not left alone for a long time when another hurricane hits me, I can see a bottle of water colliding with the wall behind me, just an inch away from my head. I look up tiredly to see her standing there with fire in her eyes, what the fuck did I do now? "You have a daughter?" Oh fuck, I am fucked. This can't be happening.


End file.
